


Drive his truck

by Kami1605



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Havent written anything in a while, M/M, Mind Alterations, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami1605/pseuds/Kami1605
Summary: ~I’ve cussed, I’ve prayed, I’ve said goodbyeShook my fist and asked God whyThese days when I’m missing you this muchI drive your truckThe sun had shone through the window reminding Hanzo that it was another day without Jesses. It had been 4 months exactly since Talon stole Jesse from him. The mission was supposed to be a simple one. All the team had to do was simple recon in Kings Row. According to Winston the mission only required one sniper so Ana was sent in his stead. The one time he didn’t insist to have his beloved back was the one time he was taken. If he was there the dragons would have protected him but they weren’t there. Now Jesse is in the hands of Talon and there is very little Hanzo could do about that. All that was brought back to Hanzo from that mission was Jesse’s tattered cowboy hat and a mournful apology from Ana.





	Drive his truck

**Author's Note:**

> **I have not wrote anything in a while. Sorry if there is typos I have nerve damage so typing is hard. I hope you enjoy it. It was inspired by the song I drive your truck.**

_~I’ve cussed, I’ve prayed, I’ve said goodbye_  
_Shook my fist and asked God why_  
_These days when I’m missing you this much_  
_I drive your truck_  
  


The sun had shone through the window reminding Hanzo that it was another day without Jesses. It had been 4 months exactly since Talon stole Jesse from him. The mission was supposed to be a simple one. All the team had to do was simple recon in Kings Row. According to Winston the mission only required one sniper so Ana was sent in his stead. The one time he didn’t insist to have his beloved back was the one time he was taken. If he was there the dragons would have protected him but they weren’t there. Now Jesse is in the hands of Talon and there is very little Hanzo could do about that. All that was brought back to Hanzo from that mission was Jesse’s tattered cowboy hat and a mournful apology from Ana. 

  


Hanzo let out a soft sigh as he climbed out of their bed to get dressed for the day. Today marked another day without Jesse and the hope inside him was slowly starting to fade. The first month Jesse went missing Hanzo almost tore the whole planet apart looking for clues about his whereabouts. But there were nothing to be found because Talon had taken Jesse into deep seclusion. It was Genji who caused him to slow his hunt down. He reminded Hanzo that he would be useless to Jesse if he burnt himself out. He touched the battered cowboy hat that laid on the desk before he stepped out of the room. 

  


Genji was waiting for him to take him to breakfast. “Good morning Hanzo. How are you feeling today?”

  


”As well as I can.” Hanzo hummed out as he walked alongside his brother towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Since the loss of Jesse the moral of the crew was dismal and it showed. The once lively cafeteria was now so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The change reminded Hanzo he had to bring Jesse back not just for his own sake but the team as well.

  


Hanzo took his seat next to Genji as Ana passed him a bowl of oatmeal. He ate in silence as he watched the team around him. No one dared to talk like they normally would but if he remembered correctly it was Jesse who would always bring life to the table. All Jesse had to do was smile and the world would immediately brighten. God he missed Jesse so much it was suffocating. 

He pushed the memories of Jesse out of his head for the moment as he ate his breakfast. Hanzo left his spot at the table once he was done. He did not bother saying goodbye to his brother or Zenyatta as he left the cafeteria.

  


Hanzo made his way towards an old Blackwatch hanger towards the back of the compound. Jesse had brought him there many times because it held Jesse’s beloved Bessy. It was a red beat up pick-up truck that just screamed Jesse McCree. It had rust and dents along the sides, the chrome front bumper had a dent in the right side. The truck had seen better days but no matter how much Hanzo insisted to have it fixed. Jesse would always laugh and say no way she was perfect the way she was. Jesse would tell him that with each dent held a wild memory. His eyes scanned over the dented bumper as he walked around the front of the truck. He could almost hear McCree laugh as he told Hanzo about the time he almost ran over Commander Reyes in a getaway and crashed into a nearby street sign. At some point Hanzo wondered if Jesse was just making stories up to cover for the fact that he was a shitty driver.

  


The door creaked as he opened it and climbed into the driver seat. He flicked open the top visor which caused a set of keys to fall into his lap. Hanzo made a habit of driving Bessy every time he felt the loneliness become too much for him to handle. His long fingers caressed the cowboy hat charm before he put them in the ignition and started the truck. The gear groaned as Hanzo put it in drive and headed out for a simple drive. 

  


A country music song started to play in the background as Hanzo drove down a gravel road. A small smile graced his lips as he could almost hear the laughter in Jesse’s voice as he purposely sung off key. Hanzo would always complain that Jesse was hurting his ears but in all actuality he was happy to listen to it. He couldn’t deny that there was times when he would also join in but those were few and far between. 

  


Bessy’s groaned as she drove up the steep hill to the over pass. Hanzo’s hands gripped the wheel as he was brought out of mind for a moment. He could see his destination just in sight he turned off the gravel road and parked in front of the overlook. He leaned forward and rested his head against the steering wheel as he turned off the engine. 

  


“What do I do?” He asked to no one but himself. He could feel the weakness in his heart as he caressed the battered leather of the seat. Hanzo was an empty shell without his cowboy. He would only admit that to Jesse but he needed him. Jesse was the fresh breeze in his stale life. “How do I get you back…”He whispered as he listed his head back to stare out at the ocean. It was hard to admit that he had no clue what to do. Normally Hanzo was a very methodical man who thought through every choice for the most favorable outcome. Yet he did not know what to do in this situation. He was helpless and it was a terrible feeling. He knew that Jesse was being hurt but there was no way for him to stop it.

  


Bessy was comforting in a way that nothing else could be at the moment. She screamed Jesse McCree. His sad eyes scanned the contents of the old truck. He smiled when he saw the discarded pack of smokes. God he wished the man would stop smoking but he knew there was no way in hell he would ever stop. Jesse always told him he would die with gun in his hand and a smoke between his lips. At the time Hanzo knew it was a joke but it was a very close reality.

  


”Hanzo! Hanzo!” Genji’s voice came blaring over his com as it pulled Hanzo out of his thoughts. Genji knew better than to disturb Hanzo as he was out for a drive. So whatever it had to be was vitally important. Yet this was Hanzo’s time. He was almost tempted not to answer him. “We have intel about Jesse. He’s been sighted with the Reaper.” Hanzo didn’t hear the last part as he brought Bessy to life. He flew down the gravel road like a bat out of hell. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. ^.^


End file.
